The current trend in mobile device design, such as cellular phones, tablets, digital cameras, etc., is towards increasingly smaller footprints. To accomplish this goal, smaller internal hardware components are regularly being designed and incorporated into progressively smaller a device housings. Additionally, the device housings themselves are being designed from increasingly thinner and lighter materials. One of the direct consequences of these thinner and lighter materials is that conventional battery and battery cover latching mechanisms are often inadequate for retaining a battery in the mobile device. The weight of the battery often exceeds the ability of the battery latching mechanism to retain the battery in the mobile device, with the result being that the weight of the battery forces a battery cover off of the device housing, and that the battery is dislodged from the device housing under a relatively low external shock force. Not only is this a significant inconvenience to a user, but this can also lead to damage to the device itself, or to the battery.